The Choice: Faith or Love
by NamesDoona4Evah
Summary: Corvo is a devoted nun, but faces moral conflict when she falls in love with a mysterious person who holds within himself black magic. What will she choose? To go against her faith for love, or stay true to it? Corvo/Outsider. FemCorvo! AU.
1. when they meet

_Corvo is a nun, but falls in love with a mysterious person in the void. What is she going to do? Go against her faith for love, or stay true to it? Corvo/Outsider. FemCorvo! AU._

_Category: Angst/Romance_

"Dear God, may her soul reast in peace." Corvo uttered in a whisper. She was the top nun in her monestary. Second in command next to the priest.

Right now, she nelt at the grave of her mother. She put her head on the grave and started sobbing.

"Why did the plauge take her so soon!"

"What happened?" A passing nun asked. Corvo turned to her, and thre her arms around her sobbing. "Blood starting coming from her eyes. i thought she was crying but then I noticed the tears were red, and she started coughing and got super pale." She turned away and couldn't say anymore.

"I'm so sorry." the other nun whispered. They went out for coffee to cheer up and feel better.

Corvo and the other nun, Jessimine became best friends.

"I had a child, even though I'm supposed to be married to god." Jessimine confessed to her in whisper one day when they were watching the ducks in the monestary lake.

"WHAT!" Corvo cried. "SHH." Said Jessimine, and she covered her mouth. "Don't tell anyone!"

"What did you do with it?" Corva asked. "She's living with her father."

"Who is her father." "His name is Hiram Burrows. Don't tell anyone."

"THE KING!?" Corvo shouted. "SHH!" Said Jessimine, and she smacked the other girl.

"I told you not to tell anyone!" "Sorry." Corvo said. "That's a hard thing that's happened to you."

"it is." jessimine agreed.

When the sun started to set jjessimine got tired annd hedded back, but Corvo stayed looking at the lake to think more about it.

"I guess all of us have sins." She said thinking out loud.

"Yes, you humans do." She gased and turned around to see a pale man with pitch black eyes sitting next to her.

"Who are you!" She gasped.

"the Outsider." he man said with a smirk.

Corvo blushed. "How did you get right beside me? I didn't notice."

"Because I can do that." the Outsider explained. He dissappeared and reappeared.

Her eyes widened. "Wow!" She cried. "Hwo did you do that?"

"Black magic."

"You're agaist god!" She accused, and stood up backign away."

"Hey wait!" the Outsider protested. She ran away, and he ran after.

She ran into the woods. There were many trees and the father she ran in the darker they got. It got to the point where the forst was really thick. She could hardly see anything. She kept wandering around, but then she relized she is lost.

"Help me! Someone! Anyone!" she sobbed.

the Outsider appeared. Corvo pouted. "I didn't mean you!" She stomped her foot and snapped.

"But you're lost!" the Outsider protested. "Here let me teleport you back. Take my hand." he stuck out his hand and she paused nervously before taking it fastly.

"See, my magic isn't against God. I just helped you, one of god's children."

"You did." She agreed, gazing into his eyes. He had saved her. This mysterious man, or whatever he was, had saved her life.

They kissed.

"Oh no!" Corvo cried. "What's wrong?" the Outider asked. He hugged her. She pushed he away. "I cant! I've betrayed my religeion. I'm a nun!"

She pointed at her black and white robes and covered hair.

"i know," the Outsider smirked. "You did?' She gasped, betrayed. "Then how dare you! You did this on pourpose!"

Corvo took out her cross and got to her knees and started praying to God for forgiveness. "Forgive me father, for I have sinned." She whispered.

the Outsider put his hand on her shoudler. "You havent sinned." he tried to comfort her.

She gave him a big glare and pushed off his shoulder. But he hugged her, and she grew weak in his embrace.

"You're so cold." She said faintly, as she was drifting off to sleep.

"Well I am a ghost of a place called the void." He explained.

"Oh." She fell asleep in his arms and they laid together by the lake.

When morning came, Corvo woke up in her dorm room bed.

"Morning." jessimine greeted after she had cleaned up, brushed her teeth, and changed her close to go into the nun's cafeteria for breafast.

"Hello Jessimine" She greeted.

"So where were you last night?" Jessimine frowned.

"Oh uh, I sayed by the lake and though about my duty to god and the world." She lied.

Jessimine looked at her in awe. "Wow! that's so great of you! I need to reflect more." Jessimine smiled softly, and they chatted some more.

One day, as she was cleaning the classroom where she taught English, the Outsider returned.

"it's you!" She gasped, and ran to him, hugging him."

"Yes, my dear Corvo." "Why did it take you so long?" She demanded.

"That's not important. What's important is that you interest me." He kissed her, and she kissed him back. "No, not where peopel can see through the window!" She insisted. She locked the classroom door and then pulled things out of the closet so they could fit in there. She took and lantern and lit it, handing it from a wire above them.

Then they got in and she closed the door. The Outsider giggled. "Ready?" he whispered playfully. She nodded.

They kissed. They kissed a long time. Making out and hugging each other.

"I have to remain a virgin. We cannot go farther." She told him.

"Fine." the Outsider said. "then stop being a nun."

She back up, out of the closet in shock. "But I cannot!"

"You have already broken the rules!" the Outsider insisted. "What can you do worse than you've already done?"

"You're not being fair!" She said sadly, starting to sob.

"It's being a nun, or me!" he said, crossing his arms.

"I-I cannot decide." Confessed corvo. She dropped to her knees and sobbed hard.

"Call for me when you do." the Outsider said, walking away.

"I love you!" She shouted after him. "but I'm sorry!"

"Then you've decided." the Outsider siad darkly. "Goodbye forever, Corvo."

He vanished in thin air, while Corvo wept for her lost love.


	2. the second chance

"Youve been sad lately" Jessimine said. Corvo sat quietly at the table, sewing coats for the homeless. Winter was approaching. Most of the plauge had already died off.

"I know." She said.

"What's the matter? You can tell me." Jessimine promised.

Corvo stopped sewing. She looked at jessimine. "i'm only going to tell you only because you have a secret yourself. you cannot tell anyone my secret." And so she told her.

"Wow." Jessimine said after. "I had no idea you were going through that. He's a jerk, and not worth it. God is our only true love."

"Yeah your right." Corvo agreed. She got back to sewing and worked hard on it, doing a good job on the coats. "I have to dedicate myself to serving God to repent for what I've done."

So she did that.

Two years passed without a word from the Outsider. She hadn't forgot about him, but did her best to push him out of her mind.

"God is my only love" She kept telling herself.

The snow started to fall as she walked through the monestary courtyard. She smiled, but then all of a sudden, she saw a red snowflake and freaked out.

"OH NO!" She cried, and ran to the head priest. "The Plauge has returned! There was a bloody snowflake!"

The priest gasped. "We must alert the king!"

A telegram was sent to the king. She was walking through the hallway, nervous, until she saw Jessimine, hunched over.

"Are you okay?" She asked, but she looked down and Jessimine was ...bleeding from the eyes!

She wailed in agony. "NO!" Jessimine coughed.

Two weeks later, Jessimine died.

Corvo buried her beside her mother. Jessimine didn't have family.

"Oh why! She left too soon, like mother." She sobbed, and stayed out until it got dark, and then went inside.

The beginning of the new year came, and no one was celebrating. The plauge was wild and rampant.

"We need a savior" She said. The priest nodded.

A newspaper was delivered. Corvo read it.

"Hiram Burrows has died." She gasped. "And his daughter Emily has taken the throne!"

She hugged the paper. That was jessimine's daughter.

"Maybe the plauge will get cured." Said the priest. A knew newpaper arrived.

"Sokolov cured the plauge!" She shouted to everyone. There was a celebration in the monestary. "Thank God!" Everyone cried.

Things were happier from then on, but Corvo still felt lonely. She longed to see the Outsider again. Spring came.

She was sitting sad by the lake, Missing Jessimine. "Outsider, i wish you were here." She called, hoping. It did not work.

She hunger her head, and went to sleep. She woke up in a world with blue light.

"What's going on?" Corvo asked.

"i brought you to my world, the void. "Said the Outsider.

"the OUTSIDER!" She shouted. Corvo started sobbing.


	3. the decision

Corvo sobbed and ran into his arms. "I missed you so bad!" He hugged her too. "So, hav eyou decided to stop being a nun?"

Corvo backed away from him. "I cannot decide!" "Then I cain't be with you." The outsider said.

"Fine!" Corvo punched him. "I'll stop being a nun! I hate it there anyway, since jessimine died! I've already sinned too much to be an honest nun. She kissed him.

The Outsider smirked and kissed her back. "Good then, Corvo, we'll be married tomorrow!"

Corvo's eyes got googily. "Wait, we need to ge tto know eachother again, we were apart so long!" He takes her hand, leading her through the void. "There will be plenty of tme for that when we are married."

He creates a dress shop and they go inside. "Pick one" The outsider says.

Corvo looks at all of them. She is still very conflicted. She looks in the mirrior and watches as her nun veil falls to the floor. She tries on a pretty white dress with sparkles. "I think this one will do," She says.

The Outsider nods. "I think so too. Rather pretty."

Coorvo camped out in the void that night, sleeping on the grass, still conflicted and feeling guilty.

She woke up in the morning to the Outsider watching her sleep. "The wedding is today." he smirked.

She stood up and put on the dress. He stood ith a fancy suite by a lake. "it's a shame Jessimine couldn't be here." She says.

The Outsider hands her a whispers. "_I am Jessimine_." It says. She screams.

"You are a demon!" She cries at the outsider. "I am not." he says. "You wanted jessimine here."

She sobbs, holding the heart to her. "Oh Jessimine!"

"Corvo!" the outsider tried to reason. "I love you. I didn't hurt her. i just couldn't resotre her to her oriiginal form."

"No!" Corvo cried. She pushed him away. "She should be with God, not here! Release her soul!"

"Fine." The outsider said, and he relased Jessimine's soul. "Do you forgive me?"

"I do love you," Corvo utters, but, this - what you have here, it really ins't with god. I've given into temptation."

"You have, to be with me!" The Outsider pleads. "No." She hugs him one last time. "I have to do my duty, as she did. To repent, and be accepted to. "What are you anyway? How old are you!"

"Four thousand years old." Te Outsider says sadly. "I've been fused with the void that long. but I was once a human like you."

"There is no God in you then. You are a trapped soul."

"I suppose so." the Outsider siad.

Corvo stuck out her hands. "Let us pray then. It might relase yoru soul nto heaven. Free you from the void."

The Outsider was hesitant. "Would i see you again if I went up there some day?"

"Yes," Corvo said. "I'll be waiting then." The Outsider siad.

They stuck otu their hands and prayed. Te void collapsed aroudn them. A golden light came down and lifted the Outsider up. "Goodbye my love!" He called.

Corvo started sobbing and waves. The void went back and she was pop back out onto the grass at earth. She went to her rooms and hung up the weeding dress, lookgn at it. She then put back on her nun clothing.

"I shall do my best to server god." She vowed. "So that perhaps some day I can see him again. Then she went back out to resume her duties.


End file.
